liza's birthday
by mega-randomer
Summary: it's Liza's birthday which is causing problems between Axel and Lioness. What will happen in the end between Axel and Lioness? but has a secret soon to be revealled? contains Axel/lioness and a little bit of Sharkness
1. the arguement

this story is set in the middle of the first series.

**i do not own anything. especially not a.t.o.m. e****njoy!!**

**Liza's birthday**

beep...beeeeeppp...BEEEEEP!

Lioness woke up only to hear the loud ringing noise of her alarm clock, buzzing as it did every morning. Lioness reached out to press the button on top of the alarm clock and whacked it as hard as she could. Unfortunately she broke it again. What was even worse was that, that was the one Liza bought her for her birthday when she was 13.

"Bugger" she said furiously.

Lioness finally got up and walked downstairs. Only to find that Hawk and Shark were arguing over the milk, AGAIN!! King was busy trying to stop them from tearing each other into a million pieces and Axel was no where to be seen. When Shark and Hawk weren't looking Lioness took the milk from Sharks hand and poured a glass of milk. Only to find out that, that was the only bit of milk left.

"Hey, that was mine" said Shark.

"No it was mine" shouted Hawk.

So the annoyed duo started fighting again.

"Hawk will you bloody shut up! what does a person have to do to get some sleep here?" exclaimed Axel.

"Glad you could join us, sleepy. their were just arguing who loved you more" joked a happy Lioness, while staring at how handsome he looked in his PJ's. She knew she had a crush on him as soon as she saw him, she just didn't think that he loved her back.

"No we weren't" Shark and Hawk said at exactly the same time.

And with that everyone except Hawk and Shark burst out laughing. As soon as they stopped they couldn't help but start laughing again. Finally theey managed to pull themselves together after laughing for 28 minutes.

"SHIT! i almost forgot i have to get to Liza's. I think i told you but i can't remember, it's Liza's birthday today and i promissed i would spend the day together. See you ater guys" said Lioness.

...

As she was about to head over to Liza's place, she was caught by Axel.

"Hey, i thought we were spending the day together?"asked Axel in a very angry way.

"Oh, soz i forgot. Can't we do that another day? this is really important!" said Lioness feeling as if tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Fine go, it just means your out of the team. it's either the team or family?" said Axel as if he was about to burst with anger. His face going bright red.

"You know i cant choose but if you are going t be so stubbon. I choose family!" replied Lioness and with that tears started rollng down her cheeks.

And with that she SLAMED the front door shut and the next thing you heard was her moterbike disapparing down the road.

**...**

**So what do you think of my first chapter? Please plz review. Will write next chapter as soon as possible.**


	2. phone a friend

**Chapter 2. In this Liza lives in Landmark city.**

**I don't own anything. Especially a.t.o.m.**

**Liza's birthday**

As Lioness turned the corner at the end of the road, she picked her phone out from her pocket and called Liza.

It rang 5 times before Liza picked up the phone.

"Hello" said the famlier voice of Liza.

"Hey cous, it's me Lioness. I need somewhere to stay could i come and live with you?"

"Of course, what is the problem this time ?"

" i've been kicked out of the team because i care about family more than them. i don't see what the problem is because axel cares for his family before friends. how much of an idiot is. i mean who does he think he is telling me im out of the team just it being my cous's birthday. how imature is that?"

"ok i get the point. hurry up over here and you might get some chocolate"

"cya in a bit cous"

"bye"

...

axel had only just realised what he had said. which made him feel like a complete idiot. Hawk had just walked into the room. That gave Axel an idea.

"Hawk, will you follow Lioness as i don't want her to do anything stupid after what i have just said."

"Why me? Oh."

Hawk walked outside and within two seconds flew off to find Lioness. Not knowing what he was about to see.


	3. shocking descovery

**Sorry that my last chapter was so short and that i haden't been on for a bit. Just couldn't think of any thing to write. so sorry about that **

Lioness was on her way to Liza's house, not knowing that Hawk was flying above her. She turned down an alleyway as it was a shortcut. Once she was halfway down the alleyway she heard a familiar voice. It was Paine. He was stood in the middle of the alleyway as if knowing that she would be down their at that exact time. She stepped on her breakes hard so that she wouldn't crash into Paine. She had pressed down so hard that her bike went to an extreamly fast stop and chucked Lioness off, leaving her on the ground infront of Paine. Paine laughed his annoying evil laugh as two more figures appeared. Lioness could only just tell that it was Flesh and Spider before she was completely unconsious. Paine stuck his hand on her head and send all his pain to her. She started to move as she felt the pain but soon it was just to much that she ended up dead still.

After 5 minutes of Paine giving Lioness his pain, he let her go and walked off.

* * *

Hawk who was still above had seen the whole thing. He didn't know what to do. He landed down in the alleyway net to Lioness.

"Hey Lioness, can you hear me? It's Hawk." No answer.

Hawk was getting really worryed, last time this had happened to her she had woken up by now. Hawk sat with her for 10 minutes to see if she would wake up. When she still hadn't woken up he decided to take her to Liza. Liza only lived oppersite the end of the alley. As he walked to Liza's house, Hawk thought of all the good time that had happened since he met Lioness. Like learning how to swim. Hawk had Lioness on his back, when he got to Liza's house he rang the doorbell hoping she was in. After about thirty seconds Liza openned the door only to be shocked at what she saw.

"Hawk, what happened to Li?" She asked as her heart started to pound.

"First she had an argument with Axel and then she was attacked by Paine."

"Come in and put her down on that sofa over there. I'll be with you in a minute."

Hawk got Lioness down from his back and carryed her to the sofa in Liza's living room. Within 2 seconds of him putting Lioness down Liza appeared with a wet flannel and started to dab it on Lioness's head.

"Hawk i'll take it from here. I used to be a traine doctor but got bored so quit my course. I know enough to sought this out. Go back but don't tell anyone about this. OK?"

"Ok, i'll go now look after Lioness she needs you "

Before Liza had time to say thank you and bye to Hawk, he had closed the front door and had jetted off back to Axel and the gang. He only stopped when he saw Paine in an alley. He was talking to someone but Hawk couldn't make out who.

"Now that she has gone, he will fall. I can destroy him and you can have fun with the rest. Get rid of the woman and you always make things easier. ESPECIALLY DESTROYING SOMEONE." Paine said to the mysterious figure. They bothed laugh at this, but Hawk had jetted off before he heard the rest of the weird convosation.

Frankly he had got enough of the action for one day. But had the action had enough of him.

**Sorry that it's a bit sad of me being mean like this to Lioness but it has it's reasons. Please review if you like my story or have any advise.**


	4. Hawk what happened to her?

**Once again I'm sorry for not uploading in a long time but it is hard to think of ideas.**

Shark was laid on his bed thinking about Lioness. He had always had a secret crush on her but never had the courage to tell her. He couldn't believe the way Axel had upset her and now because of that he might never be able to tell her his true feelings.

* * *

Hawk was on his way back from Liza's house. Once he had landed and was through the kront door Axel came rushing up to him wanting to know everything about what had happened.

"Axel, she is fine nothing happened to her" Hawk lied hoping it would work.

"Are you sure about that one" he prompted.

"The only thing was i heard this man and Paine talking in an alleyway they said that they were going to destroy you by getting rid of Lioness. But i am probably wrong so don't worry about it . It is quite hard to hear a conversation properly when you are 30 metres higher that them. So don't sweat it."

And with that Axel walked off to find King. Hawk gave a sigh of relief before walking into his room. He was surprised to find that Shark was sat on his bed with his arms crossed looking serious.

"I know that you lied to Axel about Lioness, so spill what happened to her?" Shark asked impatiently.

"See the problem is i promised Liza that i wouldn't tell a soul." Shark carried on staring at him til he told. "OK you win, Lioness got attacked by Paine in an alleyway and she is badly injured also she is still unconscious as far as i know that is."

"So you just left her at Liza's without saying a word to anyone every one around her deserves to know about it"

"Know about what?" King asked as he had just entered the room.

"OH NO. DON'T EVEN THING ABOUT IT SHARK"


	5. Come home please?

**Sorry that it took so long to update but haven't had the time recently to write any more chapters.**

**Disclaimer - i dont own anything**

Liza had been dabbing at Lioness' head for a cople of hour when she thought she saw a flicker of her eyelid.

"Li?" she asked cautionatly.

Lioness gave a quiet grown before flickering her eyelids open. She raised her hand and brushed it across her forehead.

"What happened? The last thing i remember was Paine and his hand, it hurt so much" A tear slid down her face as Liza pulled her closer to comfort her.

"There there, everythings going to be all right. No ones going to hurt you."

* * *

Back at the aquatices and Shark and Hawk had narrowly managed to avoid getting into trouble with King. The hadn't told him the truth as in the end they had lied saying it was a problem that Shark's mum had. Since then Shark had been striding around his room wondering what he should do. He wanted to see if Lioness was all right but he had promised Hawk he wouldn't tell Liza that he knew. In the end Shark decided to go off to Liza's house.

When he arrived he hardly reconised the place. He looked at the over grown trees that covered most of the garden area. Walking up to the front door he went and knocked on the door waiting for someone to open it. After a couple of minutes the door finally openned and to Sharks surprise, Lioness was the one who had openned it.

"Are you all right? As soon as Hawk told me i was worryed sick. Please dont ever scare us like that again"

"Oh .. sorry. I didnt mean to scare anyone, i didnt know that anyone saw what happened." she said tears forming in her eyes again.

"Aww come here" Shark said as he embraced her in a hug. It wasn't normal for Shark to give her a hug.

Lioness broke off the hug "Does Axel know about anything that happened?"

"Not unless Hawk told him while i've been out. Anyways are you coming back soon?"

"I wasn't planning on really ever going back. Hes driven me over the edge the past few weeks and he doesnt respect other peoples familys. I dont want to go back to that im sorry"

"Axel cares about you. He loves you. We all know that, but he just shows it in a different way to everyone else. Just give him another chance and if anything happens i'll make sure he doesnt get away with it"

"Thanks Shark but its not my home anymore. This place is. I wish i could come back but i cant." and with that she shut the front door in Sharks face before he started walking down the path.


	6. News Report

**Thanks to the many of you who have reviewed this story. I hope this chapter does you all proud. Don't forget to review :)x **

Lioness had been regretting closing the door in Shark's face earlier but there was no way that she wanted to go back to the aquatic centre with him. It wasn't him that was the problem, it wasn't Hawk and it certainly wasn't King. It was Axel who was the reason why she never wanted to return there. It had been her home over the past couple of years and they were her family but in that minute of conversation the other day she felt as if she meant nothing to them. Not part of the family, not part of the team, not part of anything and it killed her inside to think that he would want to ditch her like that.

Sitting on the couch, she flickered through the channels while Liza just sat next to her half asleep. Lioness had always been closer to her cousin than anyone else in her family. At times she even felt closer to Liza than most of her friends. As Lioness carried on changing tv stations, she stumbled on a news channel. She let it play as she noticed it was a piece about Paine.

"The mastermind criminal Alexander Paine was released on Bail from prison earlier today. The criminal was known for robbing banks and causing all over carnage." The news reporter announced.

_'A bit bloody_ _late' _Lioness thought to her self.

"Paine had been brought to justice by the fantastic a.t.o.m. team who have not yet made a statement about what they thought of the news. We will stick with the story all night and update you as we find out more information. Now to the weather ..." Lioness turned off the television before any more could be said on the matter.

Curling up into a ball, she shut her eyes aiming to fall asleep just as her cousin was doing next to her.

* * *

Shark was back to pacing around his room. He really wanted Lioness to come back to be with the team, to be with him but he knew it would take a lot to persuade her to come back. It would also have to include Axel to be a friend to her but with his not caring about her family that would be a hard task.

Strolling into the living room, he slumped down in to one of the big bean-bags. King and Hawk were no where to be found but Axel on the other hand was sat watching a news report. It was mentioning about how Paine had been released on bail. Shark could see that Axel was clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles had started to turn white. Axel had taken it hard the whole time Paine had previously been roaming Landmark City but his anger seemed to be worse this time.

"Shark what do you think to this?" Axel's voice echoed around the walls, venom in his voice.

"I think they got the scoop to late" Shark said not daring to look at Axel any longer.

"Yeah but how long will it take for the police to keep him locked up?"

Shark just shrugged not daring to even answer.

"Wheres Hawk? We need to get Lioness back and take Paine down now." Axel seemed to have forgotten the reason why she had left, he was just too caught up in trying to stop Paine that he didn't pay attention to anything else around him.

"He's with King in the Kitchen" Shark replied trying to stay out of the way as much as possible.

"HAWK" Axel shouted and within seconds both Hawk and King appeared in the living room. "Where Lioness?" Axel's temper was getting worse and worse by the minute.

"Well shes not here." Hawk replied trying to get out of telling him the truth.

"I can see that. Now where is she?" He was fuming, his face turning red with rage.

"She safe where you can't get to her" Shark butted in.

"What do you know about where she is?" Axel turned all his attention to the surfer.

"Just that she doesn't want to come back to us as long as your temper is like this."

Shark turned and started to walk towards his room onto find Axel had lunged at him and taken both of them to the ground.


	7. Responces

**Once again thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. And in response to everyone who is questioning whether its an axelXLioness story or not, it's kind of just being written as it goes along. There will be AxelXLioness and there will be some LionessXShark but at the moment I am not sure which couple will be the main one in the story. I will however try my best to make it turn out in a way that people will be happy with so please just stick with the story and see how it goes. If any one else has questions about this story don't be afraid to ask as I would be delighted to answer them and help everyone understand this story and for people to keep reviewing it.  
**

**Please don't forget to review :)x**

**Thoughts - **_Italics_

Shark was struggling on the floor with the whole of Axel's weight on his arms, so he wasn't able to move them. Bringing his leg up he kicked Axel in his stomach sending him onto his back. Within a second the tables had turned and Shark was on top of Axel. Holding him down, Shark raised his fist and was about to hit Axel with it when King grabbed him and pulled him off. Axel got up and was about to run up to Shark an kick him, when Hawk grabbed hold of him. King backed Shark up taking him into his room while Hawk made sure that Axel stayed in the living room.

King had been shocked to see the layed back surfer result in violence to one of his friends. Shark never raised his fists in anger, he was the one who never really fought but still managed to get what he wanted done. King had made the surfer sit on the bed, which he did but as he sat he stared aimlessly at a wall thinking. King waved his hand in front of Shark's eyes but there was no reaction, not even an inch of him moved. King just sighed and sat down waiting for the surfer to drift back to reality.

Shark didn't know what was happening to him. He hadn't meant to kick Axel but something about his mood and his actions just set him off. As he carried on staring into space he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had he not opened his mouth in the first place. He wished he could have not said it, he wished Lioness to be with them so as the argument not to have happened but the more he wished the more reality set in and the fact that it did happen and that Lioness wasn't there to avoid anything. Lying back on the bed, he felt more of his thoughts drifting into his head. He had never been much of a thinker but now seemed like a time to think things through. Most of his thought were about Lioness' taking off and hardly any were about the scene that had just happened.

* * *

Over in the Living room Axel stood hitting one of the many punch bags around the house. He had to get rid of his anger and this seemed the best way to get rid of it. He imaged Shark's face on the bag. Rage raced through his mind,_ How dare he answer me back. He had no right. He was the leader after all and Shark wasn't. _Rage was boiling inside of Axel even more than before. _How dare he talk about Lioness like that. How did he even know what what she wanted or where she was. Hawk was the only one who knew that and if he won't tell me then there is no way he would have told Shark instead. _Letting out a scream, Axel calmed himself down but couldn't stay calm for long and ended up going back to being fuming with rage, causing his fist to collide with the punch bag once again.

Hawk was sat on the sofa, watching his friend hit the punch bag. He had only ever known his leader to take his anger out when Paine was in the room, but never on one of the team, one of his friends. Hawk sighed deeply upon hearing his friends scream. He couldn't decide if it was a scream of pain or a scream of rage but he had no intentions of trying to find out while his leader was in this much of a state.

The was a long ring of the doorbell alerting the team that someone was at the door. Hawk looked up to Axel but upon seeing his fists hitting the punch bag once again, decided to go and answer the door himself as no one else seemed like the were going instead. Getting up, he edged closer and closer to the door wondering who would be wanting them as most of the city thought it better to stay out of their way.

Unlocking the door Hawk expect that there would be no one there as it was more likely to be a teenager playing a prank with his friend but he wasn't expecting to see what was actually behind the door.

"Room for one more?" The familiar voice belonging to Lioness, pleaded.


End file.
